A Dance Dance Resolution Conclusion
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Lincoln gets a 2-for-1 deal at Gus' Games and Grub with Ronnie Anne and ends up having the best night he ever had.


**Here guys! This is my first unexpected songfic ever. It should have started as a simple one-shot but it got so grounded that I wrote this for the entire morning. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Note: It would be awesome if you tune in to the songs played here while reading. You get to feel the aura.**

It is a swell evening of the Sadie Hawkins dance. It goes to show how much a girl can surprise a boy, not solely on her dance steps but her unrelenting confidence. While the Royal Woods Elementary had a successful night, so did Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, and will sure get a lot better. They devoted their entire time for a 2-for-1 deal at Gus' Games and Grub. Luckily Gus' opens until midnight. So, the lovebirds took advantage of the deal, spending their time playing at the _Dance Dance Revolution_ rip-off dance machine. They sure showed their dance moves that no one else gets to see. But it is more like dancing to an 80's song you hear at your phone. Let's see where this goes.

"Linc, last song. Here's a classic," Ronnie Anne Santiago hints to Lincoln the next song. She's still brimming with energy.

Lincoln, on the other hand, is holding his breath after hours of dancing. "Oh my, Ronnie Anne, can't believe we danced for more than two hours."

"Come on, just one last song," Ronnie Anne insists, then dares her dating partner, "Hey, if you wanna dare, lowest score gets to treat a calzone."

Though he is tired, Lincoln gets motivated to never back down. "Sure! Challenge accepted."

"That is if you can beat me," Ronnie Anne points out to Lincoln's low score, 100 lower than Ronnie Anne's.

Despite that, Lincoln is determined. "We'll see," he replies as the song "Hello" by French EDM producer Martin Solveig and Canadian synthpop group Dragonette plays by the dance machine. As the first chords of the song play by, Lincoln focuses his eyes on the monitor, trying to get the steps right. It's a frantic dance chase but he remains faithful. He jives to the beat and looks to Ronnie Anne, attracted by her graceful yet edgy dance moves. Lincoln can only recall the awesome female characters he saw in the _Step Up_ movies, based on Ronnie Anne's moves. He loses focus at the game and admires at her.

Then immediately, a different song plays – an overlooked one entitled "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen. He can only see Ronnie Anne reaching out his arm and dragging him away from the dance machine and out of the pizzeria. They go frolicking to the sidewalks, with Lincoln looking bewildered. But Ronnie Anne keeps on dragging him till they find a night parade by the park. They cross a night marching band and play a little bit of tag. They cross a night bazaar and stop at a lot of stalls, like for funny hats, churros and novelty items.

 _You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body  
I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party  
I'd run away  
I'd run away with you  
_

After the bazaar, the "couple" stops by at a fountain, feasting on a cup of slush puppie. Lincoln attempts to feed Ronnie Anne, doing the here-comes-the-airplane gesture, but she makes fun by splattering the slush to his face. Seeing him get splattered by cold, Ronnie Anne splashes at his face and removes the slush. Lincoln then proceeds to splash her back and they go for splashing each other, without anybody noticing them.

 _This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling  
Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping_

Ronnie Anne then drags him to an ice skating rink, making him wonder why there is even one in the first place. Even though he doesn't know how to skate, Lincoln doesn't refuse and goes for it. At first stand, Lincoln falls as he loses balance from his skates. But being a loyal girlfriend, Ronnie Anne picks him up and helps him balance. After moments of falling down, Lincoln finally balances himself. Celebrating, Ronnie Anne drags him again around the rink. Until now, Lincoln remains speechless at Ronnie Anne's romantic gestures.

 _Let's run away  
I'll run away with you  
_

After a detour by the rink, they go frolicking around the park. Lincoln frequently sees Ronnie Anne swinging herself at random streetlights, crossing to a flock of pigeons and stopping by at stalls. Special highlight goes to a time when they join a group of street dancers. She often drags Lincoln to their next exploits and looks at him with an eager-for-adventure aura.

 _Cause you make me feel like  
I could be driving you all night  
And I found your lips in the street lights  
I wanna be there with you  
_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continue their exploits around town, stopping by at outdoor music events, running across some monuments and odd stops and just enjoying the night.

 _Oh baby, take me to the feeling  
I'll be your sinner, in secret  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me_

Ronnie Anne then takes Lincoln to an open outdoor concert. The concert is filled with young couples, dancing to the EDM tunes onstage. They join in and just simply jump to whatever beat, just enjoying the times. Lincoln can see Ronnie Anne trotting her dance moves and the latter can only celebrate for bringing an epic date with her.

 _Oh baby, every single minute  
I'll be your hero, I'm willing  
When the lights go out_

The Santiago girl then drags the Loud kid closer to her and butt faces. Ronnie Anne smiles at the fact that she's stupendously close to Lincoln. And once their sparks fly, and as the crowd continue to jam, they kiss at the perfect moment. Kissing Ronnie Anne is a showstopper for Lincoln. Time stops. The Earth's rotation stops. The Earth's revolution around the sun stops. The formation of a brand new galaxy stops. For Lincoln, everything stops as he locks his lips with the love of his life, Ronnie Anne.

 _Run away with me  
Run away with me_

"Lincoln," Ronnie Anne calls him out romantically enticed.

"Yes, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln responds sweetly.

"The game is over," Ronnie Anne says bluntly.

"What you talking about over? It just started," Lincoln replies, still in love.

"Lincoln, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne shakes Lincoln to snap out, only for Lincoln to return back to reality. It turns out that his romantic fling with Ronnie Anne is an exaggerated fantasy of Lincoln.

"What is it?" Lincoln snaps to reality, as Ronnie Anne points to his score, a 20000, compared to Ronnie Anne's 18000. Lincoln can only react with a jaw dropped. "How did I….?"

"Here's the calzone, as part of the deal." Ronnie Anne happily offers Lincoln his well-deserved price. "Come on. Let's get home." Lincoln reacts with a smile of delight of how much intimate their dating went.

As they walk home, they end up at an intersection. Ronnie Anne's home is to the right, while Lincoln's is straight ahead. They bid farewell with each other.

"Hey thanks for the night!" Ronnie Anne remarks.

"Me too," Lincoln thanks back, "It was really unexpected."

"Next time?"

"Yeah…"

"See you around or tonight Lame-o." Before leaving towards her direction, Ronnie Anne kisses him in the lips and smiles at him.

Lincoln is bewildered in a good way, with a smile and blush on his face. Awestruck, as this is the first time that Ronnie Anne has done this, Lincoln calls her back, "Wait, Ronnie Anne!"

Hearing him calling her out, Ronnie Anne stops and looks back at him with a grin.

Lincoln then expresses his thoughts, "I do not know what to say…I mean I dodged you…And I hid for the fact I take four girls out…And I tried to slip away from you…And I beat you at our dare…And I was kissed…" Just as he spouts his final word, Ronnie Anne shushes him.

"Lincoln, just shut up," Ronnie Anne calmly but sweetly says.

With no other words he can share, Lincoln continues with the first thing that came to his mind, "And dance?"

"Shut up and dance," Ronnie Anne assures.

Lincoln can only feel another surge of euphoria, the same feeling of dancing endlessly in a party and kissing his date as if the whole world stops. And as a response, he hollers, "Shut up and dance!"

Just by his shout, they end up back at the Sadie Hawkins dance, only to end up in the after party where the attendees are now dressed in 80's outfits, for some reason. And they all dance to that outrageous dance track. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are at the center of the dance floor, showing their dance moves. Lincoln then spots Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach dancing with Haiku, Tabby, Polly and Giggles, respectively; all are strutting corny but awesome 80's dance moves.

 _"Don't you dare look back.  
Just keep your eyes on me."  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"_

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne end up swinging around the dance floor, directing everyone's attention to them. The spotlight even acknowledges their presence. But despite that, Lincoln can only glance at Ronnie Anne's killer dance moves. Lincoln follows her moves. And at the proceedings, Ronnie Anne has Lincoln take the lead, to not even a hesitance from him. Lincoln can only enjoy the moment with Ronnie Anne.

 _This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

And just like what the song describes, Lincoln remarks the fact that Ronnie Anne is like how the song imagines her to be. But nonetheless, he just keeps on dancing. It is indeed a joyful moment for both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

But it can only stay as a moment – an imaginary moment at that – as Lincoln's sisters, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy (still sitting at the couch), spot him bursting through the door, strutting his dance moves and enjoying the rest of the night out of the beat that comes out from his head. With his eyes closed, he never stops dancing.

"Linc, what you doing?" Lynn wonders.

Lincoln can only mutter in sing-song, " _Shut up and dance with me_ ".

"Is he crazy or something?" Luna comments.

"Or perhaps love-crazed. Hahaha" Luan jokingly adds.

Lincoln mutters again, " _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_ ".

Just as the four sisters pass by him blankly, they ignore his out-of-nowhere dance moves, gets him excused for the early mistake he makes and dances along with him. As they dance to the tune of the outro, Lincoln can only feel the apex of his joy pass by as the song continues.

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me._

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own** _ **The Loud House**_ **, or the songs "Hello", "Run Away With Me" and "Shut Up and Dance".**


End file.
